Teaser: Order and Chaos
by Chezika
Summary: TEASER! PostXenosaga Katie is a regular girl on a planet that has been her home for who knows how long. She wakes up one day in the care of Shana, a woman in the village of Seles, on the continent of Endiness. Where am I?  Fic is posted


Order and Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Xenosaga cries but I wish that it was all my idea... that would be sooo awesome!!! cries somemore

Sum: Post-Xenosaga Katie is a regular girl on a planet that has been her home for who knows how long. She wakes up one day in the care of Shana, a woman in the village of Seles, on the continent of Endiness. _Where am I?_

…Enjoy...

* * *

**She lived in an unnfamiliar world...**

_We see people by a fireplace, all relaxed. Except for one, she is the black haired one, a plain parchment-color dress, with her knees drawn to her chest, hugging them. The youngest, a boy, is sitting next to her, cross-legged, from his innocence and hyperactivity, his age can be easily guessed as around thirteen years. To his right, leaning against the side of the lit fireplace, is a young woman with her red hair braided and her blue eyes focused on the saddened woman, in a woman's fighting gi, violet in color. There is another in the room as well, he is behind the boy and the black-haired woman._

"**_I don't remember anything."_**

_The same woman that sat next to the fireplace is now standing on a hillside overlooking a small village. The village is brilliant mixture of oranges, yellows, and reds as the fires surround every home and every person who could not get out in time. Behind her sits two kids, a dark blonde teenage boy and a redheaded young woman, they are the same as the two that sat with the black-haired woman; they are both covered in soot and rubble, and their clothes were burnt in places and singed in others. The boy is crying and watching the flames with a depth of pain, and the same expression is in the redhead's eyes, yet she sheds no tears. The woman stands motionless as the village continues to burn._

**That was beginning to diminish before her eyes…**

_The same woman stood now in a burning field. There were burning bodies around her and in her hand, she held a katana with fresh blood dripping from the blade into the puddle on the ground. The woman stared at the blade in her hand, her eyes have changed, they are a monotonous and cold blood red that makes her look demonic. Her hair is still the same dark color and it hangs in her face, even as she looks up at the sky. A voice is heard:_

"**_This is your fate... you destiny..."_**

_There is now only darkness before our eyes, and a small light in the center of the darkness, that is seemingly getting bigger, and the voice of the woman is heard._

"**_What do you do... when all you remember... is a name you shouldn't have?"_**

_The light surrounds our vision and we see the back of a black-haired woman, standing in a field of flowers, with her head held down. A slight breeze blows her hair and she turns her head to face the wind, and the when the breeze is gone, she opens her eyes, they are cerulean blue._

"**_My name is Katie... Listen to my story."_**

_**ORDER AND CHAOS

* * *

**_

Author's Note: 'Ello, welcome to the world of Order and Chaos, a fanfiction crossover between the worlds of Xenosage and Legend of Dragoon. To start, Legend of Dragoon is based on a planet with one continent and four countries, the continent is Endiness, and the countries are Serdio, Tiberoa, Mille Seseau, and Gloriano, and then there is the Death Frontier, where a group of remaining Winglies (humanoid creatures who can fly and have advanced magics) are living away from the Human world. There are various cities and villages and towns throughout the countries. 11,000 years ago, a war known as the Dragon Campaign raged, Wingly against Humans, who were enslaved at this point; but the Humans gained a trump card, the mighty Dragoon, and with them, the power of Dragons; while the Winglies used Virages, a creature that serves the god Soa, and God of Destruction; in the end, Humans won. And to avoid losing people's attention. If you would like to know more about Legend of Dragoon, either have the game miraculously appear out of thin air, or you could go to Wikipedia...

Anyone, until chapter one.

_Chezi out_


End file.
